Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers/Archiv2
Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel Guten Morgen Modgamers! Darf ich einen Artikel meiner Wahl eigentlich einfach da hinschreiben, wenn ich ihn vorschlagen will? E.B 09:58, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Warum nicht... zur wahl vorschlagen kann ja jeder... --Modgamers 10:02, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gib doch bitte auch mal ein Pro oder Contra zu meinem Artikel "Schlacht von Muunilinst" ab.E.B 10:24, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Huch (geschlossen) Hei was waren hier los, da is ma grad weg und dann passiert so was Jango 14:14, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tja.. passiert... aber es verlief alels in kontrollierten Bahnen.. er hat nichts unerwartetes getan und ich hab heldenhaft seinen Zorn auf mich genommen. Eigentlich tat er genau das was ich wollte... ;) --Modgamers 14:16, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo nur schade das ich nie erfahren werde ob ihr/ihm die Farben seiner Infobox gefallen haben -.- Jango 14:18, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) ehhm ja.. ich glaub das sollte dein geringstes prolem sein ;) --Modgamers 14:20, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ich weiss :) wenigstens wurde nix bei mir vandaliert, hoffe das bringt die anderen Vandaen nicht auf die Idee so zu tun als ob sie helfen wollen und dann zuzuschlagen Jango 14:24, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Auf meiner Seite wurde mehrfach von ihm Vandalisiert, das nervt. Aber Jango ich habe das mit Modgamers alles wider rückgängig gemacht, bis Premia ihn gesperrt hat. Du Jango einmal habe ich die alte Version von meiner Benutzerseite wider hergestellt kannst du mal gucken ob ich das so gut gemacht habe? Weil ich wahr mir nicht sicher ob das jetzt richtig ist!Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 16:23, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mag komisch sein das gerade ich das sage, aber ich hoffe Master Vandale kommt noch mal zurück. Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass sie ein echter Vandale ist. Zuerst kamen diese Mühe auf ihrer Benutzerseite und diese naiven Fragen. Schaut euch mal die Angaben in ihrer Benutzertabelle an. Dann merkt ihr dass es sich wohl um eine noch recht kindliche und pubertäre Person geht, die einfach noch recht unreif ist. Ich glaube, sie war einfach beleidigt, weil alles was sie getan hat im Grunde nich wirklich böse, sondern mehr trotzig bei mir ankam. Sie wurde zwar mit Recht verbessert, jedoch kam dies vielleicht etwas zu belehrend und von oben herab. Ich hoffe, dass sie einen kühlen Kopf bekommt und sich wieder mal meldet. Dann kann man das vielleicht doch noch klären. Auf mich scheint sie ja eine besondere Wut zu haben. Dabei wollte ich ihr echt nichts böses. Ich schreibe ihr mal nen Beitrag in ihre Diskussion. Modgamers: Das mit dem Genhaufen und so kann ich zwar von deiner Wut her verstehen, aber es war einen Nummer zu heftig. Ich möchte dich, auch wenn es komisch klingen mag, darum bitten, dich in ihrer Disku zu entschuldigen. Ich versuche nochmal mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen.E.B 20:11, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :E.B habe es gelesen und irgendwie hast du recht. Aber trotzdem glaubst du sie/er kommt zurück? Sie/er hat heute ja wirklich richtig Vandalisiert. Und auch wenn sie/er doch kein Vandale ist kommst sie/er nur vielleicht hier her zurück, aber ich hoffe es schon ein bisschen ;)GRUß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:21, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ihre Worte "Da ihr mich eh nicht mögt" oder so etwas in der Art hat sie als Grund zum vandalieren angeführt. Das ist eine Frustreaktion auf ein Gefühl der Ausgrenzung, welches möglicherweise daraus resultiert, dass wir sie hier sehr reglementiert haben. Ich werde nochmal mit Premia sprechen und etwas in ihre benutzerdiskussion schreiben. ich muss nur momentan an modgamers negatives Beispiel denken. Er hat sie als "minderwertigen Genhaufen" bezeichnet. Ich verstehe seine Wut, kann diese Wortwahl in der Jedipedia aber nicht gutheißen. Ich will mich hir nicht aufspelen, aber ich will Master vandale, wenn auch nur ein Fünkchen Ehrlichkeit und guter Wille in ihr steckt für unser Projekt doch noch ins Team bringen. E.B 00:29, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich verstehe Modgamers auch aber auch ich finde das solche Wörter nicht in der Jedipedia geschrieben werden sollten. Also natürlich währe es cool wenn man sie "zurück gewinnen" könnte.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:41, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ehh... nehmt ihr immer alles so ernst was die leute schreiben? Was der da (ich denke es ist ein er) abgezogen hat war doch von anfang an klar und absehbar. Seit nicht so gutgläubig. So und damit finde ich ist das Thema auf MEINER Benutzerseite beendet... :) --Modgamers 08:04, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Flucht der Rebellen Hi Moddi, ich habgesehen das du dir auch Flucht der Rebellen besorgt hast, lies dir mal die Geschichte Abstecher nach Corellia durch, dann kannst du mir beim Artikel dazu helfen. Ok will dir nix vorschreiben aber ich könnt ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen. Dann kannst du auch Thrawn direkt um die Infos erweitern, denn er kommt in der Geschichte vor. Gruß Jango 08:37, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das hatte ich auch vor :) --Modgamers 09:16, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Imperium klasse Oh echt, nuja ich dachte weil das so in Darth Vader - Dunkler Lord steht, da heisst es nämlich die sechszehnhundert Meter lange Exactor, soll man das jetzt nicht übernehmen ist doch die Angabe über ihre Länge. Jango 08:12, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie gesagt... jeder SZ it 1600 Meter lang. Und in die Indiv. Schiffsbox sollen nur Daten rein die vom original Typ abweichen. Die restlichen angaben, kann man dan im entsprechenenden Artikel nachlesen, der bei "Klasse" steht. --Modgamers 08:15, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Aso na dann, aber dort wird gesagt es wär ne Imperator klasse, is das das selbe wie die Imperium Klasse? Jango 08:20, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ist das selbe, wurde vorher nur anders genannt. Ist später in Imperium-Klasse umbenannt. --Modgamers 08:21, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok danke, das mit der Infobox wusst ich net, nuja bis später mal muss nu arbeiten Jango 08:22, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Warum kein Admin? Hallöchen Moddi! Ich habe ein kleine Frage: Warum bist du kein Admin? Ich habe den Eindruck in meiner 3-monätigen Zeit den Eindruck bekommen, dass auch du dich genauso für den Job qualifizierst wie Ben, Ani oder Yoda41. Warum bist du denn noch keiner? Bel Iblis Disku21:24, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das ist eine gute Frage... scheint wohl so das es immoment genug Admins gibt. Jedoch denke ich, dass wenn die Benutzerzahlen weiter steigen es wohl noch ein paar weitere Admins geben sollte und muss. Vielleicht bin ich dann dabei --Modgamers 21:26, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nun ja, aber ich denke, wenn wir die 600 User haben, werden schon noch ein paar benötigt, oder? Bel Iblis Disku 21:34, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt, der verwaltungsaufwand bei 600 Benutzern für 5 Admins ist schon ein wenig hoch... auchwenn die alle nicht zeitgleich online sind... es werden ja doch jeden tag mehr. --Modgamers 21:39, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich fände eigentlich, du wärst eine gute Wahl, du überarbeitest ja fast alle neuen Artikel (wie zum beispiel von mir) und beräts andere user ja auch. Und du bist ja auch auf diesen Anonymus, der das Imperium überarbeitet hat, gut zugegangen. Also, wenn meine Stimme zählen würde, du hättest sie. Gruß, Bel Iblis Disku 21:50, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke schön ^^.. doch muss ich ja auch von einer Mehrheit getragen werden. Mal schauen was andere dazu sagen... --Modgamers 21:56, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich muss, denke ich, auch mal was dazu sagen: Nachdem Modgamers bei Master Vandale in die Disku geschrieben hat, sie sei ein "Minderwertiger Genhaufen" und ein "minderwertiges Subjekt", da habe ich mich wirklich gefragt, warum nur er sich nicht mehr in Zurückhaltung üben kann, obwohl er hier ja auch schon so lange ein User ist. Ob nun wirklich Vandale oder nicht, tut nichts zur Sache. So etwas gehört hier nicht hin, dass muss unmissverständlich klar sein. Wenn wir noch halbwegs Jugendlichen, welche die meisten von uns hier ja noch sind, auf der Straße so reden ist das eine Sache, da mache ich so was auch. Aber nicht in der Jedipedia. Wenn du, Modgamers, noch etwas lernst, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, dann hast du als Admin auch meine Anhängerschaft. Du hast die Fähigkeiten dazu denke ich durchaus. Aber bei so etwas muss du dich unbedingt anders verhalten. Das solltest du einsehen, ansonsten solltest du kein Admin werden. Ich habe früher hier auch gerne mit den Vandalen Wortgefechte geliefert un sie beleidigt. Aber heute auch nicht mehr. Unsere Regeln hier besagen, wir machen ihre Schandtaten rückgängig und sorgen für eine Sperrung durch Admins. Aber wir ignorieren sie sonst unbedingt. An solche Vorgaben halte dich in Zukunft, dann kannst du gut Admin werden. E.B 01:06, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :So dann muss ich mal auch was zu dir sagen. Du hast sehr wenig anhnung, wie man mit solchen Menschen Umgeht. Das hab ich auch schon weiter oben geschrieben. MV hat einen andere als Diktator bezeichnet und deine mutter beleidigt. Du scheinst wohl immer das gute im Menschen zu sehen, tue ich ansich auch. Nur ich erkenne auch den Zeitpunkt wann "auch mal gut ist". Vorher hab ich ihn unr etwas angefahren, damit er klein bei gibt. Du bist dir ja nicht wirklich über den Zeitlichen ablauf der Ereignise im klaren. Du warst nicht dabei. Mir war nach dem Kommentar von MV auf Premias Seite klar, dass er gleich Scheiße bauen wird. Und da ICH eben NICHT Maßnahmen einleiten kann um sowas zu unterbinden, habe ich eine ander Methode gewält.. Einschüchterung. Das hat zwei effekte. Dem Benutzer soltle klar werde, dass es zwecklos ist, was er tut, und es sollte seine Wut gesteigert werden. Dies hat zum effekt, dass man seine Aktionen entgegen der Behauptung besser steuern kann. Somit hat sich seine Aktionen am anfang noch gegen ALLE Benutzerseiten usw. gerichtet, so hat sie sich nach meinen Kommentaren nur auf meine und Heil.Kling. gerichtet (weil der auch noch on ist). Ich wollte nicht, dass der sonstwo rum rennt, also soll er doch er gerne meine Benutzerseite "löschen". Zeitgleich schreibt er dann auch noch ARSCHLOCH hin. Tja, das bekommt eine entsprechenede Antwort, sodass er sich weiter auf mich Konzentriert, bis ein Admin eintrifft. So da du nun den Gedankengang dahinter verstehst, merkst du hoffentlich, dass ich das nicht "einfach so" gemacht hab. Trotzdem hab ich auch weiter oben gesagt, dass DAS Thema auf meiner Disku beendet wäre, aber du rollst es ja doch noch auf, ein kürzerer Kommentar hätte gereicht. Naja... --Modgamers 11:27, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tja, man kann ein Thema eben nicht einfach für beendet erklären. Es muss geklärt und nicht einfach offiziell beendet werden. Aber warum meinst du, dass Admins diese Strategie ablehnen, wenn du sie für denkst, sie sei angebracht? Außerdem kann man doch in der Liste der letzten Änderungen die Taten des Vand. zurückverfolgen, also ist es doch egal, was er wo schreibt, oder nicht? E.B 11:43, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich kann das Thema auf meiner Disku Seite beenden wenn ich es gedenke, zumal ich sowas nur mit little Ani bespreche, da aber bis jetzt noch nichts gekommen ist... Du kannst geren deine Meinung dazu abgeben und das hast du einmal getan. Aber damit soltle auch gut sein. Was ich nämlich nicht will ist, dass hier eine ellenlange Diskussion entsteht, um nichts. Da du anscheinend meine Punkte nicht verstehst und ich deinen unverblühmten Idealismus nciht verstehen kann sowie warum du jmd verteidigst, dessen Absichten mir nach 5 min klar waren, möchte ich dich bitten das Thema ENDLICH auf meiner Diskuseite zu beenden. Wenn du dringend mitteilungs bedarf hast, kannst du dir geren meine ICQ Nummer geben lassen. Ansonsten möchte ich von dir nichts mehr darüber lesen. Ani wird schon kommen und mich Rügen, verlass dich drauf. --Modgamers 12:20, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich muss mich nun auch mal zu Wort melden, aber nicht zur Angelegenheit mit Master Vandale, denn der Grundsatz was Vandalen betrifft sollte mittlerweile bekannt sein (Ignoriere Vandalen. Melde Vandalen.), sondern wie du mit deiner Diskussionsseite umgehst, Modgamers. Es macht wenig Sinn, eine Diskussion für beendet zu erklären - auch wenn diese Diskussion auf deiner Seite stattfindet - zumal nur Admins diese Befugnis haben. Noch weniger Sinn macht es einem Benutzer vorzuschreiben, von ihm nichts mehr lesen zu wollen. Das grenzt fast schon an Ausschluss. Du hast die Wahl, ob du dich an einer Diskussion beteiligen möchtest, oder eben nicht. Nun sei nicht weiter betroffen wegen der Sache mit Master Vandale, einen Fehltritt macht jeder mal. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 12:54, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Ich hoffe, du verstehst meine Worte nicht als Rüge, sondern als Einladung für ein besseres Miteinander. :Ja nee.. gerügt muss ich ja schon werden, weil es ja nicht richtig war, dennoch muss man das Thema nicht immer so breittreten, zumal es unter dieser Überschrift ja um was anderes geht, als um MV --Modgamers 12:59, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nun ja, beenden wir es eben um des Frieden Willen. Danke für deine Verteidigung Premia, aber ich glaube, Modgamers hat sowieso nur gemeint, dass DIESES Thema beendet ist und andere Beiträge über andere Themen von mir auch weiterhin erwünscht sind. Oder soll ich überhaupt nicht mehr mit dir reden, Modgamers?E.B 13:21, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich sollst du dich auch weiterhin äußern.. ich will nur nicht eine Elllllllllllllenlange Diskussion über etwas, wo am ende ehh nichts neues dabei herrauskommt und auf den Tod kann ich nicht ab wenn man ein Diskuthema (hier ob man es mir zutraut admin zu werden oder nicht) für andere Dinge mussbrtaucht... ich mein schaus dir mal an... Wir haben... viel zu viele Textblöcke geschrieben, die mi der Überschrift eigentlich wenig zu tun hatten. DAnn hättest du eine neue Überschrift schreiben können. Ich will halt nicht das die Seite hier so zugenödelt wird. --Modgamers 13:49, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Moddi müsste die Vandalen nicht beleidigen, wenn er sie direkt sperren würde - was er direkt machen könnte, denn er ist ja fast immer da. Gruß, Bel Iblis Disku16:48, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S. (ist mir gerade noch eingefallen) Leider kann er es noch nicht machen, da er kein Admin ist ;). Gruß,Bel Iblis Disku 16:50, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich sag dazu jetzt auchmal was, Moddi würde ich es echt zutrauen ein guter Admin zu sein, wenn er es wäre, dann würde und wäre er auch nicht mit MV so umgesprungen, wie Asajj es bereits angemerkt hat. Wie ich und Jango ist Moddi ja auch ständig hier vertreten, auch wenn keine Admins da sind:), und meistens ist es so das zu diesen Zeiten dann die Vandalen auftreten, daher war ich vor einiger Zeit der Meinung bzw. Ich hatte die Idee, einigen Benutzern, wie zum Beispiel Modgamers oder anderen Stammusern gewisse "Sonderrechte" zu geben, die ihnen erlauben, Vandalen zu sperren. Die Idee kam mir, als drei Vandalen hier waren, kein Admin und die uns bestimmt 1 1/2 bis 2 std. auf trab hielten. Daher bin ich der Meinung, mann solle eine Sondergruppe einführen, aber wenn ihr anderer Meinung seit, so beharre ich nicht auf meiner Idee, da sie nur ein Gedanke ist, über den es sich nachzudenken lohnt. so das wars erstmal;) Boba 17:03, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde mich Boba da anschließen, das ist eine gute Idee. Schließlich gibt es ja schon diese "Anti-Vandalismus-Task Force", dann würde die auch wirklich ihrem Namen alle Ehre machen. Denn selbstverständlich können die Admins nicht immer da sein und aufpassen, und auch dann wenn sie anwesend sind, würde ihnen das Arbeit abnehmen. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob sich das technisch einrichten lässt. MfG Kyle 17:34, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ob das technisch möglich ist weiß ich auch nicht, aber die gesamte AVTF diese Rechte zu geben, wäre sinnlos, denn es gibt viele die da drin sind. Viele sind auch garnicht mehr hier vertreten, wegen keine Zeit oder Lust oder sonst was, daher wäre dass ein Problem. Gut die Entscheidung über solch eine Sache liegt natürlich nicht in meinen Händen. Boba 15:37, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::In die AVTF sollten dann natürlich nur die Leute, die dieses "Amt" auch wirklich ausfüllen können. Eine solche Eingreiftruppe würde nämlich nur dann auch was bringen. Aber klar, das mit dem technischen Zeug müssten die Admins regeln. MfG Kyle 17:16, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Abitur Hast es mir ja grade in ICQ gesagt:) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abi Moddi!!! Tolle Leistung. Nun da du Abitur hast, stehen dir ja nun viele neue Wege des Arbeitens oder des Studierens offen. Hoffe du findest bald deinen Weg, möge die Macht dir bei der Findung helfen und dich immer auf deinen weiteren Wegen begleiten, und dich natürlich immer wieder hierher führen:) Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und viel Erfolg. -- Gruß Boba 12:55, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hey, wow! Auch von mir alles Gute zum Abi!!! Glückspilz, bei mir dauert's leider noch zwei Jahre... Bild:;-).gif Weiterhin viel Erfolg! :Gruß Kyle 13:44, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abi. Hoffe du findest den richtigen Weg im Labyrinth des Lebens. Gruß--General Grievous 21:14, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir!! Das hab ich gar ned mitgekrigt. Und schon ordentlich gefeiert;) ? Ich wünsch dir auf jeden Fall auch weiterhin viel Erfolg! Mfg, Anakin 22:03, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Dann will ich mich meinen Vorrednern mal anschließen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Abitur. Ich habs zum Glück jetzt auch hinter mir. Entlassungsfeier und Ball finden bei mir aber erst an diesem Freitag statt. Gruß Altaïr 10:03, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::P.S. Wie ich grad gesehen habe kommst du auch aus Hamburg. Auf welcher Schule warst du denn? Altaïr 10:05, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) *GyFa - Gymnasium Farmsen... die beste Schule der Welt. --Modgamers 10:42, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ist ja bei mir fast gleich um die Ecke. Ich war auf Grootmoor (ebenfalls die Beste Schule der Welt Bild: ;-).gif) Altaïr 11:14, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dein Bild Cooles Bild Moddi! Du bist der rechts gell? Wie war denn dein Abi-Ball, haben deine Schuhe dir immernoch Probleme bereitet? -- Gruß Boba 21:11, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Oo.... woher weißt du das denn ? ICQ wohl.. naja... ne war schon geil ich hab voll die geile Rede über meine Tutgruppe (und Tutor) gehalten. Ging ungefähr so los. alles mit einem Augenzwinkern natürlich. --Modgamers 21:15, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) 350px|center Das ganze gibts natürlich auch nochmal ... fast von vorn, auch wenn ich da grad bös gucke --Modgamers 21:29, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Joa krass mal zu wissen wie du aussiehst, aber den linken kenn ich irgendwo her. War der mal in Nähe Trier an ner Schule? -- Gruß Boba 22:11, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gallant Moin Moddi, erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Abi ;). Und nun zu meinem Anliegen, könntest du mal bei meinem Artikel Gallant drüber schauen wegen kategorien und so, mit Raumschiffen kenn ich mich nich so aus. Danke schonmal im Vorraus. Gruß Jango 07:35, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok.. done --Modgamers 10:57, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vermutung bei Galak Fyyar Aber jetzt klingt es doch auch noch wie eine Vermutung. Soll ich das umschreiben? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob er ohne seine Selbstüberschätzung hätte gewinnen können, oder nicht. Aber es ist in meiner Eigenschaft als jemand, der das Spiel durchgespielt hat, naheliegend. E.B 14:10, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Es klingt vor allem dananach wenn etwas über seine Persönlichkeit in der Biografie steht. Dafür ist die nicht da. Außerdem kann man das ja zu 100% nicht sagen, da der Spiler sicherlich in diesem Endkampf auch sterben kann und Galak den Sieg davon tragen kann, deswegen währe ich vorsichtig mit der vermutung, dass das seinen Untergang bedeutete. --Modgamers 14:13, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Die Begründung ist doch unlogisch. Kyle muss überleben, da er sonst bei allem was noch in JK III oder in den Romanen später passiert nie erlebt hätte. Die Version, dass Fyyar ihn tötet ist nicht kanonisch und somit doch auch nicht relevant. Oder irre ich mich? MfG Kyle 14:53, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Davon rede ich doch garnicht... --Modgamers 15:00, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wovon denn dann? Ich dachte, es geht darum, dass es nicht sicher ist, dass er an Bord der Doomgiver draufgeht. Wenn nicht, dann klär mich doch bitte auf. Kyle 15:51, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das hast total falsch verstanden.. es geht darum, ob die tatsache total GaGa ist, dass dies der einzige grund ist, das er gegen Kyle unterliegt. Und das ist schlichtweg eine Vermutung --Modgamers 18:48, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Oh, so war das also gemeint! Nun, mir fällt auf alle Fälle kein anderer Grund ein. Schließlich hätte er, wenn er nicht so von sich selbst überzeugt gewesen wäre, sich eine andere Möglichkeit ausgedacht, Kyle zu erledigen. Aber nein, er, der große Galak Fyyar, musste ihn - einen Jedi! - eigenhändig umlegen... So würde ich das sehen, aber natürlich kann man bei solchen Sachen nie ganz sicher gehen, das stimmt. Schließlich beruhen eigentlich alle Angaben über den Charakter von SW-Figuren in erster Linie auf Einschätzungen. Aber das mit seinem Tod sein mal dahingestellt, es heißt ja auch schließlich im Artikel nicht, dass ihn seine Selbstüberschätzung den Kopf kostet. Meiner Meinung nach ist zumindest das, was im Artikel steht auf alle Fälle nicht falsch. Nichts für ungut, Modgamers. MfG Kyle Jetzt, ja... vorher stand drin DAS sie ihn den Kopf gekostet hat, und das war fand ich, eine Vermutung. --Modgamers 20:01, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, dann war das echt 'n bisschen gewagt. Es reicht ja eigentlich auch, was jetzt drinsteht. MfG Kyle Verschiebung der zweiten Schlacht von Yavin Das ist nicht richtig. Das spielt 12 NSY. Schieb das bitte wieder zurück. E.B 16:37, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Spielt 13 Nach (steht bei den chars und in der WP) Zahl im Spiel Artikel ist flasch. 12 Nach währe die Schlacht aus Darksaber – Der Todesstern --Modgamers 16:40, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) In der WP steht beim "Opening Crawl" was von 8 Jahren. Ich habe meine Anleitung leider nicht mehr, deswegen habe ch "Zweite Schlacht von Yavin" gesagt, weil das zeitneutral ist. E.B 16:46, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bei den ganzen Figuren steht aber immer 13 NSY. Jedenfalls haben wir das System mit "Erste Schlacht von..." usw. abgeschafft, da man in einem sich ständig verändernden Universum nie mit genauer sicherheit sagen kann, dass es die erste oder zweite schalcht seien kann. Es wird nur noch davor geschrieben, wenn es mehrer Schlachten am selben Ort im selben Jahr stattfanden. Jedoch würde ich nicht zwingend bei nur einem Großkampfschiff und einer Jägerstaffel von ner ganzen Schlacht sprechen... kann man auch ein Scharmützel nennen. Jedenfalls scheint es ziemlich unklar zu sein, obwohl auch die CHronology von 12 NSY spricht... man soltle das nochmal genauer herausfinden --Modgamers 16:55, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Chronology ist, genauso wie die Anleitung eine offizielle Quelle. Das mit 12NSY ist also doppelt abgedeckt. Ach, weißt du was, ich lass mir nen anderen Namen einfallen... E.B 02:44, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ja ne ja... es sollte schon ein ort drin bleiben... dann ist halt die "zweite schlacht von Yavin (12 NSY)"... --Modgamers 11:26, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Hallo, Modgamers! Wegen meiner Abwesenheit ist mir erst vor kurzem aufgefallen, was du in den Artikel Lichtschwert zum Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen geschrieben hast. Was die Eigenschaften von Licht betrifft, hast du zwar vollkommen Recht, aber ein Lichtschwert ist keine Taschenlampe. Der Name mag in diesem Fall irreführend sein, doch das Leuchten der Klinge ist meines Erachtens lediglich ein Nebeneffekt. Wenn du dir diesen Querschnitt ansiehst, wirst du feststellen, dass die Klinge niemals aus einem Lichtstrahl bestehen kann. Sie ist eine Art Energiestrahl, der von der Energiezelle im Hinteren Teil gespeist wird und nach dem Austritt aus dem Heft eine Art Schleife dreht, wobei er dann Licht und Hitze abgibt. So entsteht eine leuchtende, wahnsinnig heiße Klinge, die stehts oberhalb des Heftes, dem Ausgangspunkt der "Energie-Schleife" verbleibt. (Das ist natürlich, da hast du ebenfalls Recht, in der Realtität - bis jetzt zumindest - nicht machbar, aber es heißt ja schließlich nicht umsonst Science-''Fiction''.) Es ist also sicher kein Lichtstrahl, der geradeaus "abgeschossen" wird. Aus diesem Grund ist dein Beitrag zum Artikel - meiner Ansicht nach - irrelevant und sollte entfernt werden. Ich möchte ihn allerdings nicht kommentarlos rausnehmen, deshalb habe ich dich vorher angesprochen. MfG Kyle 21:47, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Die genaue Entstehung der Klinge ist nicht ganz eindeutig geklärt, ich bin diesbezüglich gerade noch mit Cody zugange. Sicher ist allerdings, dass es sich nicht um einen Lichtstrahl handelt, schließlich kann man mit Licht nicht schneiden, es sein denn, man bündelt es zu einem Laserstrahl, und der ist bekanntlich um einiges dünner als die Klinge eines Lichtschwertes. Die Erklärung oben deckt sich mit dem Querschnitt aus dem Kompendium und erklärt außerdem die Wirkung der Klinge und ihr Verhalten beim An- bzw. Ausschalten, deshalb halte ich sie für sehr plausibel. Ja aber auch Energie, Laser (was jan ichts anderes ist als Licht) bewegt sich immer... hat was mit Quantenphysik zu tun... naja.. klingt aber intelligent, deswegen kann mans stehn lassen ^^ --Modgamers 02:29, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es geht hier um Richtigkeit, nicht darum, ob es sich gut anhört! Denn was du über ein "echtes" Lichtschwert sagst, ist schlicht un einfach falsch, weil du bei der Klinge von einem Strahl und nicht von einem Kreislauf ausgehst, der sich sehr wohl in seiner Länge beeinflussen lässt. Du verstehst doch hoffentlich, was ich meine, oder? MfG Kyle 16:13, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das Jurgan Kalta Bild Ich habe gesehen das du bei dem Jurgan Kalta bild die Quelle Star Wars Union weg gemacht hast. Aber das ist unlogisch warum sollte das keine Quellen sein. Und ich habe andre Bilder mit der Quelle und da hat der ADMIN Yoda41 die nicht weg gemacht. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:51, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) SW-Union ist doch keine Quelle. Warum verstehen die leute nicht, das man nicht die inet Seite angeben soll wo man das Bild her hat, sondern wo das Bild her ist. Du bist doch auch schon lang genug dabei um zu wissen das wir nur offizielle Quellen nehmen. Und SW-U ist wie die Jedipedia eigentlich auch eine Fansite... also ist das keien Quelle. --Modgamers 14:57, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hallo Modgamers. Ich brauche bitte deine Hilfe: Überprüfe mal meine Benutzerseite. Da ist bei der letzten abgespeicherten Version irgendwas schiefgelaufen und da ist ne Fehlermeldung, die mir bei egal welcher ausgewählten Version angezeigt wird. E.B 02:24, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Komisch, seit ich dir den Beitrag geschrieben habe, ist alles wieder ok... E.B 02:25, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schuppenfisch Also jetzt geht’s zu weit ich habe gesehen dass du den Artikel Schuppenfisch zur Löschung vorgeschlagen hast. Aber ich habe vor her noch extra mit Yoda41 abgemacht ob es sinnvoll ist so einen Artikel zu schreiben, und er hat ja gesagt. Und noch etwas Boba F hat gestern ein Bild von Mace Windu hochgeladen und hat dies auf einer Französischen Poster Seite oder so gefunden und warum kann man den bei den Quellen zu einigen Bildern nicht dann Star Wars Union angeben? Das ist ja genau so eine Seite wie diese Poster Seite! --Der Heilige Klingone 13:29, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :SW-Union ist nicht der Urheber dieses Bildes.. es geht doch darum wo das Bild her ist nicht darum wo dus gefunden hast... herrgott nochmal. Ich habs nicht auf die abgesehn oder so, soetwas würd ich selbst bei Little Ani machen. Ich weiß nicht was du mit Yoda41 besprochen hast, doch mir scheint der Artikel doch recht überflüssig, wenn man den anderen noch dazu hast. Außerdem ist ein "Schuppenfisch" ein sehr weitfassender Begriff. Ihn nur auf Naboo zu verengen halte ich von der Konzeption des Artikels schon falsch. DEnk nichts falsches aber sowas mach ich bei jedem kannst Ben oder Asajj fragen wie oft ich die angeschnauzt hab wenn die Stuss gemacht haben... --Modgamers 13:34, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey aber der ist doch nicht unnötig oder? Ich habe ihn eben mal gelesen und ihn mir angeguckt! Es gibt sogar Bekannte Individuen dieser Spezies, also bestimmte Arten ist der wirklich unnötig? Sonst hättest du das doch erstmal Diskutieren können oder etwa nicht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:37, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hast du schonmal Schuppenfisch mit Naboo Meeresfische verglichen... die bekannten "Individuen" sind die dort angegeben Fischarten... also ist das sogar ein Fehler... eine Art kann kein Individuum sein. --Modgamers 14:40, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na okay der Artikel Schuppenfisch ist eigendlich ganz in dem anderen enthalten und der ist ein bischen ausführlicher! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:51, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also soweit ich das Beurteilen kann, ist Schuppenfisch die Spezies der Naboo Meeresfische. Also finde ich den Atrikel schon sinnvoll, man sollte ihn vielleicht dann noch auf einen Speziesartikel um formulieren und mit einer Quelle kann man keinen galaxisweiten Artikel über eine Spezies schreiben. Viele Grüße Boba 14:58, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Man kann ihn ja nach'' Schuppenfisch (Naboo)'' verschieben! Dann gibt es keine Missverständnisse mehr und Nils kann seinen Artikel behalten oder? Geht ja um die die es auf Naboo gibt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:09, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also ich glaube schon das es die Fische nur auf Naboo gibt. Aber ich fand Maltes Idee sehr gut den Artikel so zu verschieben. Aber Mod das hättest du mir auch sagen können mit Star Wars Union... herrgott nochmal. Und man könnte ihn ja etwas umschreiben das er sinnvoll wird. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:15, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber hallo... schreib ich irgendwie undeutlich oder so... schau einfach zwei überschriten nach oben, da hast du die Antwort. Umschreiben erachtete ich bei indentischem Inhalt als nicht sinnvoll. --Modgamers 15:17, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay das ist mein Fehler habe nämlich die Antwort nicht gelesen. Versuche nämlich so wenig wie möglich auf diese Diskussion Seite zu sein. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:28, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Muunilinst Hey, wie gehts dir heute ;)? Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass du schon nen rev gemacht hattest. Was war denn vorhin schon wieder mit Dooku los? Ich hab nur seine IP Diskussion gelesen. Ach das ist bitter. Wieso nur macht so einer so etwas? E.B 01:38, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Heulkrampf Tzz...war ja nicht böse gemeint, reg dich nicht auf ist nicht gut fürs Herz usw ^^ --Periphalos 06:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Kommentare werden nicht besser... --Modgamers 07:48, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Empfindlichkeit auch nicht..tzz Periphalos 08:32, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber hast schon Recht..von daher Tschuldigung, war echt nicht böse gemeint :-) Periphalos 09:03, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was bist du eigentlich für ein Vogel? Ich entschuldige mich für meine lapidare Ausdrucksweise und du kommt mit der gleichen Scheiße? Wenn du was gegen mich hast, dann bewerte nicht den Artikel. Außerdem ist es mir egal ob er auf die Hauptseite kommt oder nicht, falls das ein Kriterium ist dagegen zu stimmen..er könnte ja auf die Hauptseite kommmen, finde ich das ziemlich arm. Vielleicht solltest du im Duden mal unter Objektivität nachschauen und neutral sagen was bei dem Artikel noch fehlt damit ich das ggf verbessern kann. Periphalos 11:09, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Junge.. in Yodas Rollenspiel war eienr deiner ersten Posts ein Hinweis unter Links auf dein eigenes Rollenspiel... das fidne ich arm und reicht vollkommen dich einzuschätzen. Und ob dus nun willst oder nicht... der Artikel reicht nicht zum exzellenten. --Modgamers 11:12, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Junge, ich hatte Yoda gefragt..außerdem hat er bei uns im Forum auch einen Link Es ging darum einander zu unterstützen..soviel zum thema einschätzen. Periphalos 11:43, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tja gut denn ist das wohl so... aber es wirkt nicht so... für mich wirkst immer wie ein werbe geiler Benutzer. Deine Artikel sind zwar ok, aber dennoch teils fragwürdig. Ist halt so, da kannst du noch Stundenlang weiter diskutieren. --Modgamers 11:49, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Genussmittel Leute trinken das aber auch, weil sie einfach Durst haben und nicht, weil sie geniessen möchten. E.B 16:26, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) darum gehts nicht... ein genussmittle ist etwas was man net wirklich zum leben brauch... Cola kann man auch trinekn wenn man durst hat, nur ist es net wirklich essentiel wie Wasser. Kannst in der Wikipedia nachlesen, hab damals die kats mit Sinn so angelegt. --Modgamers 16:28, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Verlorene Artikeldaten Wieso gehst du nicht auf "zurück" und "aktualisieren". Das hilft, wenn da steht, dass die Seite nicht mehr angezeigt werden kann. E.B 02:43, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) -.- wenn amn das FENSTER SCHLIEßT geht das nicht... wie man aber ansonsten mit nem Browser umgeht, dass solltest du mir grad noch zutrauen... bin nicht granz so grenzdebil wie andere --Modgamers 03:07, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich wollte dich nicht für dumm verkaufen, sorry. Aber grenzdebil...bin ich nicht!!! Und jetzt sag bloß nicht, du hättest NICHT mich gemeint. Ganz ehrlich: Nach der Sache mit Master Vandale und meiner Kritik bezüglich deines Tones gegenüber Vandalen allgemein habe ich das Gefühl, du hasst mich. E.B 04:30, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hass ist so ein starkes Wort... das einzige was ich über dich denke, ist, dass du in meinen Augen manchmal mit einer viel zu großen Rosarotenbrille durch die Welt läufst. Mit grenzdebil bist du aber nicht gemient... da gibt es andere. Ich will nun aber keine ellenlange Diskussion haben. --Modgamers 10:58, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na gut. Weißt du es ist nur so: Außerhalb der Jedipedia bin ich, um es mal offen zu sagen, jemand für den die Kontaktaufnahme mit fremden Leuten sehr schwierig ist und der abweisend erscheint. Und wenn sich die eigene Person nur in einer Menge aus getippten Buchstaben ergießt, wie hier, dan kann man die Kontaktaufnahme richtig ausleben, da man die absolute Sicherheit hat, niemand kann einem zu nahe treten. Deshalb reiße ich mich um alle hier. Genug dazu, wie gesagt, keine langen Diskussionen. E.B 12:04, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST)